Sasuke's WHAT!
by Silent And Stars -Two People
Summary: A story about the long lost Uchiha, which is Ayame Uchiha Sasuke's older twin sister


While the wind might seem like a bad omen, for Ayame Uchiha it was perfect. Her best friends, Hani and Hane Hyuka, walked beside her. Ayame's hair was pulled into her usual style. Her red battle dress was whipping around her fish net covered legs. Their white hair flapped in the wind. They glanced at each other and Ayame just stared into Konoha.

While they were walking, Ayame pulled out her black lace fan. She smirked as they other two mouthed her not to. Ayame threw it as the group of ninja shrieked and ducked. Sasuke caught it and turned to throw it. He stopped half way of his arm. "Sasuke throw it at her!" a pink haired ninja shouted. In a second, Ayame was next to Sasuke. Her shoulder grazing his as she disappeared with her fan and all the ninja stared at the blur known as Ayame.

Ayame turned as Sasuke charged at her. She flipped and pulled out a kunai out of her dress. He did the same movement and kunais clashed. Hani and Hane walked over to the ninja. "We're sorry about her. She likes to attack her little brother. Stupid Sasuke, AYAME YOU AREN'T DOING THAT JUSTU!!!!!!!!!" Hani yelled to Ayame's hands forming the tiger seal. She disappeared from sight as-"Dark Hell No Justu!!!!!!!!" Ayame yelled as darkness took over Sasuke's body. It turned to black fire and Sasuke screamed. "SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the pink ninja and a blonde ninja yelled, their eyes wide with terror. Hani and Hane slapped their hands together and threw twenty sebon at the black fire, which then disappeared when the sebon hit it. Sasuke was huffing as he collapsed. The pink ninja ran over and put him around her.

Hani and Hane walked over towards Ayame. Ayame sighed as the dark pulled them away. They reappeared in the Hokage's office. "Ah, yes, I've been expecting you three. And I saw your little battle, Ayame. Very impressive," the Third Hokage said. "Y…you saw," Ayame stuttered. "Yes, you have very strong skills. And from what I heard from Lord Dakage (Hokage of the Dark Village, and I just made it up), you know sand and sound Justus," the Hokage said. "Yes, Hani and Hane are much better than I," Ayame said casting her eyes towards the ground. "No, Lord Hokage. She's almost a Sannin and we're just Jonnin." Hani said disagreeing with her friend. "Well, either way, I would like you all to be Jonnin of the Leaf." The Hokage said. They made an agreeing sound. "Oh and Ayame you are to live at Hyuuga Neji's house while Hani and Hane are to live in the Hyuka District." The Hokage said giving Ayame and Hani two pieces of paper. (Oh and in this, Neji's father is still alive, KK. And Sasuke doesn't leave.)

Ayame was wandering around Konoha looking for the Hyuuga Branch Clan's houses. "What are you doing here?" a voice asked. Ayame turned around to see a boy, one who watched her and Sasuke's battle. He had his hair pulled into a ponytail and he had his headband around his forehead. "What's your name?" He asked. "U…Uchiha Ayame," Ayame said staring into his eyes of sadness. "Neji Hyuuga and you aren't supposed to be here," he said taking her hand. She held out the slip of paper the Hokage gave her. He took it and read it. "Oh, that's weird- wait no it isn't." Neji said handing the slip back. "Why isn't it weird, Neji-Kun?" Ayame asked. "Well, you almost killed Uchiha Sasuke and the Hokage doesn't want you to kill Sasuke. It's pretty obvious" Neji said pulling Ayame to his house hold. "Father, are you here?" Neji asked as soon as he walked in. "Kitchen," his father replied.

That night after a dinner with Neji and Hazishi, Neji and Ayame walked to the roof and sat down by the edge. "You have to stay in my room with me, Ayame-chan." Neji said placing his hand on top of her's. "Oro?" Ayame replied. Neji looked her way and was smirking. "What the…NEJI?!?!?!?!" Ayame shouted as Neji began to tickle her. She was laughing so hard that she started to cry. Her long shirt rose up to show her bare stomach, which happen to be her tickle spot. "No, Neji Hyuuga NO!" She shouted as Neji tickled her stomach. Ayame rolled over clutching her sides.

Finally she could breathe again and she fell backwards. Neji smirked at her as she rolled on top of him. His face only inches from hers. Ayame could feel herself getting really, really hot in the face. "You're blushing, Aya-chan," Neji said using Ayame's nick name. Neji stared into her eyes as it started to rain. Aya got up off of Neji as he helped her up. "I…I…" Ayame started to say one thing no one would ever believed she could say. Neji put a finger to her lips silencing her. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Don't speak". He leaned back out and stared at her chest. He turned his head away from her blushing. She looked down realizing her dress had become see-through.

She turned Neji's head back and placed her soft lips on his. His eyes widened in shock as he pulled her closer to his body. I swear "Here (in Your Arms)" should have been playing in the background. The rain began to wrap around Ayame's body causing her dress to become completely damp and stick to all of her curves.

After they broke after apart, Ayame laid her head on Neji's chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to his body. What they didn't know that Hani and Hane were watching them the whole way. Hane could already picture Sasuke ticked off. _Aya and Neji are gonna be_ _dead tomorrow,_ thought Hane and Hani at the same time.

Ayame and Neji walked down off the roof into Neji's room. Ayame pulled off her dress to reveal a black bra. She could feel Neji's eyes on her backside and him blushing. She pulled on a black tank shirt (a long tank) over her bra. She removed her fishnet off her body and left like that. She turned to see Neji in a pair of boxers. _OMG, HANI WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?!?!_ Thought Ayame as she started blushing like Hell.

"Are you ok, Aya-Chan?" Neji asked placing a hand on her forehead. His body was so close to hers. _I think I'm gonna faint_, Ayame thought before Neji made her lie down. Of course there wasn't enough beds to go around for the three. _Neji's dad must have seen and took one bed, OMG that means I_ _have to sleep with Neji! HANI WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!?!?!, _Ayame thought as Neji laid next to her. He pulled the covers over them and kissed Ayame good night. Then he tickled her till they fell asleep dreaming of tomorrow.


End file.
